Every Other Weekend
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: For fifteen minutes, they're a family again. Naitlyn.


I liked this.

Enjoy!

* * *

-----------------------

Caitlyn drove over to the most familiar place she's ever known as her kids talked and giggled in the back. Her eyes darted over to the overfilled backpacks of toys and clothes. She parked in her usual spot and she sighed the same old sigh she has been for 3 years. She got out of the car, slamming the door to the driver's seat like she's always done.

She unstrapped the kids and took her young 5 year old daughter in her hands and grinned at her. She looked just like her father.

Light brown curly hair, random freckles and chocolate brown eyes. Her son, who was the spitting image of her, got out of his seat alone.

He looked depressed, as he always does on every other weekend. His curly aburn hair over his left eye and his eyes down to the ground. She looked up and there he was.

His eyes had a glint of tired and his smile didn't reach them at all.

She walked over, her daught Michelle in her arms. She set her down ten feet away from her father and she ran to him, a playful grin on her face. "Daddy!" She squealed, running into his arms.

He chuckled and picked her up, setting her to his hip. He looked up at Caitlyn, a hopeful look on his face. She tells that she'll see him next weekend and says bye Nathan. She hasn't said Nate in years.

He nodded, understanding. See you too Caitlyn, he replies.

He hasn't said Caity in years. She walked over to her car but not before a kiss on the cheeks for both kids. "Mommy loves you." She says, her eyes glinting full of love. They nod and stay by their fathers side.

She gets into the car and looks up at Nathan with a small frown before driving away, leaving him in the dust.

------------------------

Nathan set the kids in the car and drove home, Caitlyn's frown still fresh in his mind.

At the house, He cut up the Grilled Cheese evenly then cut off the crust. Michelle looked at the sandwhiches then at her father. "That's not how Mommy makes it, Daddy." She points out and her brother, Connor, nods.

"Yeah, she cuts it into two halves instead of four." He nods and shrugs. "I'm not Mommy." His daughter's words broke his heart and he sets the plates down and goes upstairs to take a cold shower.

-------------------------

Nathan let the kids out of the car and and Caitlyn looks at him. He gulps. I need you. He wishes he had said that but the kids would've listened and they would've asked questions.

Caitlyn looked at him expectantly. I miss you so much. She wishes she had said that but she couldn't be weak and fragile, especially in front of her kids. He stutters and tells her of their events that weeekend. Caitlyn looked at her young daughter who was smiling. She hugged her daughter. He was over her, that much Caitlyn knew.

She was over him, that much Nathan knew. But they both loved each other. She went to walk away, looking down at her flats and didn't see the truck moving quickly. He grabbed her by her waist and held her back.

He let go as she looked scared at him. She walked quickly away, leaving him in the dust yet again.

--------------------------

On a Saturday morning, she turned on a horror movie or a comedy just to get the silence to break. She hated it, the silence.

She looked down. Caitlyn didn't know why they broke up or even how. All she knew that was they both fell for forever which was a big mistake.

She glanced around the empty house and sighed. She had nothing to do and all day to not do it in. She watched the TV, tears prickling her eyes.

She missed him.

-------------------------

He let the kids out of the car and they directly to their mtoher, hugging her immediately. He smiled at the picture he place din his head of them together still.

Nathan took note of that she always got here eailer than him and he wondered why. She hugged the kids and surprisingly, him.

He instinctly hugge dher back, taking inh er smell whcih was always Cinnamon with a hint of Vanilla Cupcakes. He wished they were still together.

She let go and kissed him on the cheek and got into the car, driving away quickly with all of his heart.

He blinked and got into his car. "We did the right thing."

For fifteen minutes, they're a family again.


End file.
